La Cita
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Kindness Pair] FujiKawamura Pasa y sientate, tranquilizate, al fin ya estás aqui, que más te da...


**Titulo**: La Cita

**Pareja:** Kawamura / Fuji

**Autora**: Tsubame Gaeshi

**Disclimer**: POT no me pertenece.

**Advertencia**: Angst, Lemon, Drama

-----------------------------------------------------------

-aahhh... siiii ... así... – los gemidos de una voz suave y armoniosa se dejaban escuchar dentro de una habitación, acompañados de otros gemidos más roncos, mucho más profundos.

La pasión se desbordaba de aquella habitación mientras que fuera de esta, en la puerta, estaba parado un chico de cabello castaño claro, sus ojos infantilmente tiernos con unas pupilas cafés apunto de llorar de rabia.

Sus puños estaban apretados de una forma dolorosa, parecía que se fuera a hacer daño el mismo, pero pensando para si, sabia que no había más dolor que el saber y escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

Suspiro, cerró los ojos y salió de aquel hotel sin rumbo alguno, lo que quería era llorar, llorar y llorar, gritar de todo aquel dolor que sentía internamente, quería preguntarle por que, desde cuando, como pasó, quería una explicación acerca de lo que acababa de presenciar, quería saber como pasó...

Sus pies lo llevaron hacia un parque, donde en una de las bancas más apartadas, encontró asiento, sus ojos miel se fijaron en la calle, la gente pasando como si nada, preguntándose cuantos de los que estaban ahí, caminando como si nada, habían logrado entrar en los brazos de él.

De nuevo el sonido de los gemidos volvió a su cabeza, torturándolo cada vez más.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para intentar aguantar aun el llanto que quería salir, pero no lo logró, las lagrimas, caprichosas y llenas de ganas de liberar el dolor, salieron, corriendo por sus mejillas, manchándolas de un carmín suave por su dolor y su pena, estaba completamente adolorido del corazón, decepcionado, apenado...

No había querido entenderlo, no había querido darse cuenta, en realidad las palabras de Tezuka seguían frescas en su cabeza, era cierto que cualquiera que le mandase una cita, sería bien recibido a sus brazos, y le haría el amor cuantas veces quisiera.

Definitivamente no lo había creído, no... no de él.

Se trago su llanto para decidir por fin, poner fin a este dolor, le daría su ultima oportunidad, pero esa oportunidad seria la ultima, después no habría marcha atrás, quizá si se convirtiera en uno de ellos, lo aceptaría sin reparos, sin decir que no tenia tiempo, sin evadirlo desde hace meses como ahora lo hacia.

Aunque sus dudas volvía, ¿Por qué?... ¿Desde cuando?... ¿Quiénes?... suspiro y se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse a una papelería, comprar unas cuantas hojas de colores diferentes, un bolígrafo de tinta de gel de varios colores, después se dirigió a su casa.

-No lo volverás a hacer... no más... –dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Esa noche quizá no dormiría.

A la mañana siguiente, las practicas de Tenis eran como siempre, temprano, las canchas estaban habitadas por todos los integrantes del equipo de Tenis de esa famosa escuela, después de haber vencido en los Nacionales, eran el Numero Uno de Japón, y aunque quedaban algunos meses antes de salir y graduarse de la escuela.

Todos sonreían demasiado felices por todo, en verdad que todos parecían felices, los juegos de practica estaban a la orden del día.

En las canchas de atrás, Ryoma y Momoshiro se debatían en un partido de ambos, practica, aunque se la estaban tomando muy en serio, en las canchas frontales, Eiji y Oishi hacían pareja contra Fuji y Tezuka que estaban jugando un partido de dobles.

Era el partido que más llamaba la atención, jamás habían creído que Tezuka y Fuji hicieran una combinación tan casi perfecta dentro de la cancha, y el prodigio castaño estaba como siempre, sonriendo de forma suave y alegre, contrastando contra el perfecto y siempre serio Tezuka.

Las practicas terminaron después de un rato, los partidos fueron suspendidos gracias a la lluvia, todos entraron hacia los vestidores, todos alegres y sonrientes, felices.

Nada parecía andar mal.

Nada.

-Nos vemos en clases Fuji! –dijo un emocionado Eiji, para después de eso, abrazarlo.

-Hasta al rato Eiji...

-¿Cuándo...?

-Veremos después si? ... ahora ve, que Oishi de espera... –dijo sonriente para ver partir a su pelirrojo amigo.

Quedándose completamente solo, claro que se extraño un poco, siempre Taka-san lo esperaba para irse juntos, pero... era extraño, aunque le resto importancia, quizá tenia cosas que hacer en el Restaurante con su Padre, así tendría tiempo para...

De pronto, una hoja de color amarillo dentro de su casillero le llamó la atención, y desdoblando la nota, encontró algo que le hizo sonreír aun más con un brillo de lujuria y victoria, talvez sadismo que nunca antes había sacado a la luz con sus ojos cerrados.

La nota decía:

_No habrá zafiro más hermoso que tus ojos, ni luna más brillante que tu sonrisa, me encantas._

_Att: Admirador secreto._

Uno más... ¿cuántos iban en esta semana, en realidad no lo sabía, y aunque le extrañaba que la firma fuera anónima, creía que se iba a divertir mucho con esas notitas.

La dobló con una sonrisa sádica y lujuriosa en sus labios para guardarla en su bolsillo del pantalón y salir en dirección a sus clases.

El día pasaba como si nada, en realidad era como siempre pasaba, todos en la cafetería, reunidos, pero se dio cuenta de algo extraño, taka-san no estaba, y eso le preocupó de cierto modo, así que se aventuró a preguntar.

-Oigan, han visto a Taka-san?

-Hay un 15 por ciento de probabilidades de que alguien sepa donde esté en este momento.

-No, ahora que lo pienso... –Oishi se colocó una mano en el mentón, de forma pensativa.

-Lo he visto muy distraído... –dijo suavemente Momoshiro que estaba terminando de engullir su decimoctava hamburguesa.

-... –Syusuke no dijo más, para levantarse y salir a buscarlo, pero no le encontró.

Resignado de caminar tanto y que ya acababa su tiempo libre, se dispuso a regresar a sus clases, pero un chico de primero se le acercó.

-etto... Fuji Sempai.

-Dime pequeño... –dijo con su mejor sonrisa angelical.

-Me dijeron que le entregara esto... –le extiende una hoja de papel ahora de color azul turquesa.

Syusuke levantó una ceja y la tomo, en ese instante el chico de primero se fue corriendo, intentó detenerlo, pero nada, el chico había desaparecido por entre los pasillos y encontrarlo sería buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Abrió la nota...

_Solo te faltan las alas y serás completamente el ángel más hermoso que ha caído del cielo._

_Att: Anónimo._

De nuevo el admirador anónimo hacia acto de presencia con sus cartas y notas, definitivamente era el mismo que el de la nota del casillero, era la misma caligrafía, elegante, entendible y completamente delgada.

Sonrió ahora con ternura, para guardar la nota en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca para entrar a su salón de clases y terminar el día como siempre, tranquilamente, quizá cuando saliera de ahí, iría a ver a Taka-san, tenia ganas de verlo, todo el día se había desaparecido de su campo visual.

El timbre sonó, dando por terminada la ultima hora del día, los quejidos de que las clases eran completamente cansadas, se hacían sonar dentro de los salones, mientras que el pelirrojo y el castaño estaban platicando a donde irían a comer.

Cuando salieron de el salón, Oishi se les unió a la platica para terminar decidiendo que irían al restaurante de Kawamura para ver a su compañero y de paso comer algo de sushi.

En el camino, se toparon con Momoshiro y Ryoma que se les unieron a su visita al castaño de fuego, los cinco iban completamente animados, y aunque a veces Oishi y Eiji le echaban miradas pretenciosas y coquetas a Fuji, este las ignoraba magistralmente con una sonrisa angelicalmente infantil y tierna.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba lleno, así que solo buscaron a Taka-san, pero su padre les informó que él nunca volvía temprano, siempre regresaba más tarde con la excusa de que se iba a entrenar solo para mejorar antes de abandonar el Tenis.

Los cinco se quedaron conforme, aunque Fuji seguía preocupado, cada vez más se estaban alejando, y aunque su relación era completamente un secreto que solo conocía Tezuka, no quería perderlo, en verdad lo quería, adoraba a Taka-san, y no importaba lo que pasara, no importaba lo que hiciera, él no lo iba a perder.

Comieron sushi esa noche, gracias a que el Señor Kawamura les ofreció la parte privada del lugar, y agradecidos se marcharon cada quien a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, de nuevo, Syusuke encontró otra nota en su casillero, ahora era de un color rosita pastel, y al abrir la nota, el mensaje de ahora, era demasiado enternecedor.

_Dios acaba de llamarme, y me dijo que se le acaba de perder el ángel mas hermoso de todos, no te preocupes, no le dije donde estabas._

_Att: Anónimo._

Syusuke en definitiva, enternecido, dobló la nota y la besó inconscientemente, le recordaba su forma de ser antes de que toda esta locura lo arrastrara a este mundo de amantes, de andar de cama en cama, de brazos en brazos y estar besando infinidad de labios.

Suspiró y la guardó en su maleta para salir de el vestidor, topándose de frente con Taka-san.

El castaño de fuego, sonrió tímidamente como siempre, rascándose la nuca mientras que Syusuke sonreía angelicalmente y le tomaba la mano de forma suave y le robaba un beso de sus labios para salir hacia las canchas después de susurrarle un "No te alejes tanto..."

Taka-san solo se le quedó mirando como se alejó, en ese momento, sintió la presencia de alguien más.

Al girarse, se encontró con unos ojos chocolate que lo miraban de forma firme.

-Tezuka...

-... no lo descubres aún... por lo que veo.

-No, no es eso... yo... –

La platica se hizo de cierta forma larga, Taka.-san se rascaba la nuca y Tezuka solo le miraba de forma entre curiosa y asombrado, definitivamente que nunca imaginó que aquel castaño tan tímido que era Kawamura, lograra a pensar siquiera en hacer semejante cosa.

Todos se daban cuenta de la platica de Tezuka y Kawamura, se preocuparon de cierta forma, ya que todos creían que el Capitán lo estaba regañando por cualquier cosa, talvez por andar distraído estos días, aunque cierto castaño de ojos azules y sonrisa eterna, quedó pensando si talvez aquel beso que le robó seria la causa.

La platica termino con un asentimiento de cabeza de Taka-san y una mirada de Tezuka de una forma diferente.

-Te ayudaré... –

-Pe...

-No pienso dejar que siga jugando de esta forma... –dijo sin más Tezuka para irse de ahí dejando a Kawamura con una sonrisa agradecida.

Tezuka se acercó a las canchas para dar por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día, todos se fueron a los vestidores para bañarse, cambiarse e irse cada uno a sus casas, estaban cansados y por demás querían dormir un buen rato después de cenar algo rico en sus casas.

Pero Fuji se quedó al ultimo y tomó del brazo a Kawamura para llevarlo a la parte trasera de las canchas, donde estaba todo desolado.

-¿Qué te dijo Tezuka? –pregunto preocupado.

-Nada en realidad, solo me dijo que he estado mucho muy distraído y que debo tomar más en serio las practicas, que aunque seamos campeones nacionales, no quiere decir que debamos relajarnos.

Syusuke sonrió y suspiro aliviado.

-Pensé que te había regañado por el beso que te robé.

-Sabes que eso no lo haría nunca, el conoce nuestro secreto –dijo Taka-san de forma inocente, cosa que cautivo completamente a Fuji.

Le tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso profundo que fue correspondido por el castaño de fuego tomándole de la cintura, atrayéndolo a él, el beso se prolongó al grado de que ambos tenían que separarse por falta de aire.

Cuando el contacto se rompió, Taka-san sonrió y se adelantó dos pasos.

-Veámonos ya es tarde y alguien puede vernos por aquí... –dijo sin ver a Fuji para caminar hacia los vestidores.

-Si!... –dijo animadamente para caminar detrás de Taka-san y entrar a los vestidores desiertos, donde el beso se repitió un par de veces más.

A la mañana siguiente, era viernes, las clases serian las más aburridas de todas, según en la opinión de Eiji que en definitiva estaba más que adormilado en su banca, Syusuke solo veía por la ventana, estaba entretenido mirando como las nubes pasaban volando en el cielo azul.

De pronto, alguien entró al salón que tenia clase libre, y se acercó a Syusuke.

-¿Fuji Syusuke?

-hmmm?

-Sígueme por favor.-

Syusuke se levantó para seguir a aquel chico de segundo año, y quedar en el pasillo.

-Dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Me dijeron que le entregara esto, sempai.

-¿Quién te lo entregó?

-No puedo decirlo, solo me dijo que se lo entregara y nada más, no puedo decir alguna otra cosa ...

Syusuke miró el sobre que le entregaban, de color azul cielo muy claro, después de tomarlo, abrió los ojos para ver al chico de segundo que ni se inmutó, y solo con una reverencia, salió de el lugar para ir a sus clases.

-Ese anónimo escoge bien a sus mensajeros... seguro me conoce demasiado... –dijo sonriente para abrir la carta y comenzar a leerla.

_Fuji:_

_Es extraño que yo te envié cartas, ¿cierto, siempre te envió notas diciéndote lo que veo y creo que eres, un ángel hermoso, y esta carta, aparte de eso, es para pedirte una cita._

_Quisiera conocerte y que me conozcas, me encantaría verte en persona y hacer lo que tu quieras, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para estar contigo aunque sea una sola vez, pero sé que no puedo esperar tu respuesta, o la sorpresa se rompería._

_Me gustaría citarte en un lugar en especifico, a una hora determinada, si aceptas, irás al lugar y hora que te he dicho, si no, simplemente no asistirás, así me darás tu respuesta._

_Espero que estés de acuerdo mi hermoso ángel de ojos zafiro._

_No me canso de verte a lo lejos, ni siquiera de pensar en ti, cada que el profesor me regaña es por que ando distraído pensando en ti, te has vuelto mi más grande amor ciego, y aunque no creo que me aceptes así como así, solo te pido una sola vez, solo una para estar juntos._

_No pido más._

_Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que te puedo complacer, me gustaría mostrarte que te amo ciegamente, que eres todo lo que recorre mi cabeza y que jamás sales de ahí._

_Todos mis pensamientos son y serán para ti._

_La cita, es mañana a las 5:00 PM en el Hotel de Morita, en la habitación 242._

_Espero ansioso el día de mañana, créeme que ansío tanto en verte y estar contigo... _

_Nos vemos Syusuke._

_Te amo._

_Att: Anónimo._

Syusuke suspiró y sonrió para doblar la hoja y guardarla en aquel sobre y entrar a sus clases, no dejó de pensar en aquella cita, en realidad que le emocionaba mucho el saber que tendría una cita mañana con algún amante que seguramente le cumpliría sus caprichos, y el citarlo en un hotel, solo decía una cosa.

Sexo.

Sonrió para si mismo mientras terminaba de atender la clase.

La mañana del día siguiente era limpia y clara, no había nubes en el cielo que impidieran o nublaran la clara luz del sol, Syusuke estaba más que fascinado con el día y el clima, y ya había avisado a su hermana que saldría en la tarde y posiblemente no volviera hasta o ya avanzada la noche o hasta mañana domingo.

Su hermana jamás le ponía pretextos en esos sentidos, así que aprovecho de eso para disfrutar la mañana hasta la tarde cuando saldría.

Comenzó a ver que ropa usaría, debía de dar una buena impresión en su primera cita con el anónimo, en definitiva que quería impresionarlo, y si estaba en realidad enamorado, le seria fácil seducirlo para hacer el amor toda la noche.

Sonriendo feliz, tomo una camisa blanca abierta al pecho, un pantalón beige ajustado a su delicado cuerpo y una chamarra del color del pantalón que se ajustaba perfectamente a él.

Se colocó un crucifijo en el pecho colgando de una cadena de su cuello, ambos de oro.

Las 3:00 PM, ya era hora de salir de casa o llegaría tarde a su cita, y la verdad no quería llegar impuntual al lugar, quería decirle a su amante que si, deseaba estar con él también, aparte que la duda de saber quien seria, le carcomía.

El trayecto hasta allá se le hizo tranquilo, y llegó a las puertas del Hotel, con su andar se ganó varias miradas lujuriosas de hombres y mujeres por igual, parecía que iba de forma perfecto para seducir a cualquiera.

Entrando al lujoso hotel, se sorprendió al ver el interior tan elegante y fino, y al llegar a la recepción la chica se le quedó mirando.

-¿Joven Fuji? – pregunto a lo que el castaño solo asintió con una sonrisa suave.

-Si, soy yo...

-Le esperan en el cuarto 242 ... aquí está la llave... –le dio una llave con un enorme y elegante llavero con el numero grabado de la habitación.

Sonriente, se despidió para caminar hacia el elevador, y llegar al piso que debía estar.

Cuando salió del elevador, se quedo asombrado y abrumado de la calidez del hotel, todo se veía elegante, lujoso, fino y caro, seguramente su amante anónimo le quería dar todos los lujos, que por cierto, no desaprovecharía.

Solo una vez estuvo en un hotel de una índole parecida, cuando Oshitari Yuushi de HYOUTEI le invito a salir y de una forma u otra, terminaron en un hotel parecido, haciendo el amor toda la noche.

Sonrió para si mientras que caminaba por el pasillo buscando la habitación.

-_241...242 aquí es..._ –pensó para meter la llave en la perilla y dar la vuelta, abriendo aquella habitación y ver todo completamente a oscuras.

Avanzó dos pasos sin cerrar la puerta, levantando el llavero, se dio cuenta que si, era la habitación, al parecer su amante anónimo se había cansado y ya se había ido, pero...

Vio su reloj de pulsera y notó que faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco de la tarde, así que no podía ser que llegara tarde, aparte la recepcionista le dijo que lo estaban esperando ya... quizá estaba en...

De pronto, la puerta se cerró de forma algo brusca, haciendo que Syusuke volteara y abriera sus ojos sorprendido.

-¡Taka-san!...

-¿Te sorprende? ---dijo de forma ronca para tomar la perilla de la puerta, colocando el seguro y después la chapa de arriba de seguridad, cerrándola, Syusuke se dio cuenta que solo tenia la llave para la perilla de abajo, no para la de arriba.

El castaño de ojos azules no dijo nada, no salía de su asombro y dejo caer la llave al suelo, la cual fue pateada por Kawamura al acercarse hacia él y encararlo.

-Siéntate... –le dijo suavemente para tomarle de los hombros y sentarlo en la cama.

Syusuke estaba como en shock, ¿acaso ese anónimo tan apasionado y tan lindo en sus palabras era Taka-san?... era imposible!...

-¿Qué... que haces aquí? . –dijo de forma suave para ver ahora a Kawamura con sus ojos abiertos.

-Pues tenemos una cita, hoy a las 5:00 PM en este hotel, en este habitación... ángel mío de ojos zafiro... – susurró de forma algo fría dirigiéndole una mirada dolorosamente indiferente.

Syusuke solo apretó la sabana debajo de sus manos y se levantó para intentar abrir la puerta.

-Es inútil Syusuke, está cerrada y solo yo tengo la llave, ahora, cálmate, acércate... y no me mires como Taka-san... mírame como aquel amante anónimo al que venias a ver...

-No puedo hacer eso... –dijo de forma suave mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

-Ya estás aquí, no es cierto? ... imagina que soy el mejor de tus amantes... y hagamos el amor toda la noche... –se levantó para caminar hacia Syusuke y le acorralarlo contra la puerta, besándole el cuello con suavidad.

-Detente, Taka-san. –dijo suavemente para aventarlo hacia el frente.

Kawamura solo le miró para darle la espalda y sentarse en un sillón que había ahí, acomodándose con la pierna cruzada y mirar hacia el frente.

-¿Cuántas veces me has pedido que hagamos el amor? ... de hecho ya perdí la cuenta, ahora que te estoy proponiendo hacerlo toda una noche entera, te rehúsas... no te entiendo...

-Pero no en estas condiciones... –dijo suavemente acercándose para tomar a Taka-san del rostro-

-Es un hotel lujoso, con los mejores servicios, es lo que le pides a tus amantes para entregarte a ellos una noche, no?... entonces, por que me rechazas ahora?... quizá por que soy Kawamura Takashi, el tímido, al que podrías usar cuanto quisieras para botarlo cuando encontrarás al amante perfecto, verdad?

Syusuke se hizo para atrás dos pasos y cayo a la cama mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No... yo te amo de verdad...

-Siento decirte que ya no te creo... –suspirando, Kawamura giro su rostro para ver hacia la ventana.

-Yo... yo... ¿cómo te enteraste?

-Muchos de nuestros compañeros han estado en tu cama... o más bien, en la cama de un hotel contigo, solo me pregunto quien de todos no ha caído, claro, aparte de Tezuka y yo... o es que acaso Tezuka también ya ha estado contigo?

-No... –dijo suavemente-

-Bien... de todas formas no vengo aquí a hablar, te lo diré una vez más... hagamos el amor toda la noche, o me voy de una vez... y no volverás a saber nada de mi hablando amorosamente...

-Taka-san!...

-Contéstame... –dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos para después sonreírle. –

-Yo... yo...

-Te sigo amando Fuji, a pesar de todo, sigo haciéndolo... pero no soporto que me engañes de esta forma...

Syusuke se levantó para caminar a Taka-san y sentarse en sus piernas con las suyas abiertas y verle a los ojos.

-Perdóname...

-No lo sé...

-Te amo...

-Demuéstramelo... esta noche... mírame como el mejor de tus amantes.

-No puedo...

-¿Por qué?

-Por que tu no eres mi amante... eres mucho más que eso...

-... no lo digas... si es lo que sientes, hazlo y ya...

Syusuke se acercó a él para besarle los labios con suavidad que fueron recibidos con dulzura, al fin y al cabo eso iban a hacer, el amor.

Cuando se separaron del beso, Takashi le tomo de la cintura fuertemente para repegarlo a él y besarle el cuello dedicadamente, dejando la piel del tensai castaño tan sensible por los roces de sus labios y su lengua por su cuello.

Syusuke por otra parte, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que sus manos subían al cuello y nuca de su amante y lo acariciaba lentamente, jadeando de placer y resintiendo los estremecimientos suaves de placer, en definitiva, quería mostrarle a Kawamura que si, le amaba a pesar de todo.

Las manos de el castaño de fuego, no se mantuvieron quietas y con suavidad, le deslizaron por encima de los hombros la chamarra beige para tirarla al suelo, haciendo un suave ruido al chocar contra la alfombra color marrón, Syusuke sonrió complacido mientras que le acariciaba las mejillas y exigía un beso.

Kawamura, levantó su rostro para dar el beso demandado de forma apasionada y entera, rodeando completamente la delgada cintura de Syusuke, atrayéndolo hacia si acariciándole con lentitud su espalda aun encima de la camisa blanca, que al tiempo, fue retirada con delicadeza, acariciando la piel del castaño de ojos azules haciéndolo estremecer.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Syusuke ya estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y con los pantalones desabrochados, mientras que Kawamura, tenia la camisa negra completamente abierta dejando ver su pecho y abdomen trabajado.

Syusuke no perdió tiempo u bajó ahora sus labios al cuello de Kawamura, dejando un camino de besos lentamente mientras bajaba con sus manos la camisa por los hombros de su amante para sacarla y aventarla cerca de donde había sido aventada su camisa blanca, para después posar ambas manos en el pecho del otro chico, acariciando y deleitándose.

Kawamura le miraba embelesado, estaba completamente anonadado con cada movimiento sensual de Syusuke, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y aparte de todo, quería acariciarle completamente, así que se levantaron de donde estaban sentados, Kawamura cargando al castaño de ojos azules para recostarlo en la cama con suavidad mientras le besaba los labios con total entrega.

Recibiendo la misma entrega a cambio.

Las manos de Kawamura, bajaron por los costados del tensai para ir a sus caderas y tomando la tela de los pantalones, los fue bajando con suma lentitud, una que torturaba al castaño de ojos azules que jadeaba de placer infinito mientras sentía los labios de su amante en sus pezones, torturándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, aferrándose a su espalda suavemente ayudando a que la prenda fuera retirada completamente.

El pantalón hizo el ruido de la tela al chocar contra la alfombra marrón cuando cayo sobre esta siendo aventado a cualquier sitio, dejando ahora semidesnudo a Syusuke, que ahora vagaba con sus manos por los músculos de la espalda de Kawamura mientras jadeaba con los labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas de la excitación.

Estaba sintiendo que tocaba el cielo, y eso que aun no venia la mejor parte, que ambos estuvieran desnudos.

Bajó sus manos lentamente por la espalda de Kawamura para llegar al borde del pantalón negro de su amante y exigir que se retirara el impedimento a seguir explorando la piel del otro, un quejido quedo, que fue respondido con una sonrisa entre la oscuridad de la habitación y después un beso para separarse de el cuerpo del tensai por unos centímetros, dando espacio suficiente para que este le desabrochara el cinturón y el pantalón.

Los pantalones de Kawamura también se perdieron entre la recamara mientras que ahora estaban comenzando a frotar sus caderas con suavidad extrema, una exasperante y enloquecedora lentitud que estaba haciendo que Syusuke delirara de tanto placer y Kawamura comenzara a ahogar suaves gemidos sobre el hombro de Syusuke que estaba saboreando con sus labios.

Kawamura tenia sus manos en la cintura de Syusuke aferrándose a esta mientras que se movía contra él, era un experiencia placentera, quería sentir más, quería ver hasta donde era la cima del placer que podía alcanzar con Syusuke, no pararía aunque se lo rogara el otro chico, de pronto, comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de Syusuke con suavidad, logrando un sonrojo mayor en el rostro de Fuji, quien se dejó hacer y ayudando mientras levantaba las caderas para que la prenda saliera más rápido.

Cuando toda tela fue retirada de la piel del tensai, este, sonrojado, miró a Kawamura entre las sombras para besarle los labios acariciándole la espalda con lentitud, para bajar también sus manos y retirar la ultima prenda que quedaba sobre la piel de Kawamura, así eliminando todas las barreras para que sus pieles se sintieran completas.

Cuando ambos estaban completamente desnudos, se miraron entre las sombras y acercándose lentamente se besaron con pasión, dejando la timidez entre sus ropas ahora regadas por la habitación mientras que Kawamura, con su rodilla le abría las piernas a Syusuke para colocarse en medio de estas.

Por su parte, el castaño de ojos azules, levanto sus piernas para rodear la cadera de Taka-san y comenzar a mover su cuerpo contra el ajeno, haciendo que el roce de pieles ahora directamente fuera más placentero y enloquecedor que antes.

Kawamura apretó la cintura de Fuji para después rodearla completamente mientras lamía su cuello con lentitud y comenzaba a bajar sus manos al trasero de este, quería sentirlo lo más cerca que se pudiera, ojalá pudiese fundirse con él, tenia tantas ganas de ser uno, de estar juntos para siempre, que no le importaba ya nada.

Syusuke soltó un gemido de placer al sentir las manos grandes y fuertes de Kawamura en su trasero, masajeándolo con una pasión desbordante que le estaba haciendo delirar de nuevo, Kawamura parecía tener mucha experiencia, pero la verdad poco le importaba.

Le beso lentamente para después de eso, separarse.

-Tómame, Taka-san... entra en mi... –dijo entre jadeos y suspiros entrecortados que lograron excitar más a Kawamura, quien le miró con algo de temor en sus pupilas, pero asintió.

Presentía que si entraba de lleno en él sin preparación, le lastimaría, así que llevo una de sus manos entre las el trasero de Syusuke para acariciar su entrada con la yema de sus dedos, parecía que fuese virgen, estaba completamente cerrada, al sentir esa caricia, Syusuke no pudo más que gemir de placer, y pedir con un beso en su cuello que continuara.

Metió un dedo con delicadeza, logrando sacar un gemido más fuerte y prolongado de Fuji, mientras que sonreía de placer.

-Muévelo... –rogó con lentitud mientras que Takashi accedía y comenzaba a mover el dedo, de adentro hacia fuera, en círculos para meter el segundo dedo y después un tercero.

Le sorprendió el como Syusuke se estaba estremeciendo y prácticamente se retorcía de placer al sentir esos tres dedos dentro de él, y ansiosamente los sacó para verle a los ojos y besarlo.

-Voy a entrar... –susurró contra sus labios, Syusuke, solo logró asentir con suavidad para sonreír y aferrarse a Takashi del cuello y mientras se besaban Kawamura, rozó con la punta la entrada logrando un gemido ahogando de ambos que murió en el beso.

Poco a poco fue entrando, sintiendo como Syusuke era relativamente estrecho, y el castaño de ojos Zafiro, cerraba los ojos con fuerza para romper el beso y arquear la espalda entre dolor y placer, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Kawamura quien se quejó pero siguió adelante.

Cuando estuvo dentro completamente, Kawamura, besaba con suavidad el cuello que había sido expuesto por Syusuke que respiraba con dificultad y se sentía como su corazón estaba agitado, le estaba consolando y sintió un poco de humedad.

Lagrimas.

Se incorporó para ver a Fuji y le beso los labios para después de eso, beber las lagrimas de su amante con ternura e intentar salir de él, a lo cual Syusuke le apretó con sus piernas la cadera, impidiendo que lo hiciera, y entre las sombras le sonrió.

-No... muévete... –le susurró suavemente mientras le beso los labios con lentitud.

La petición de cierta forma le preocupaba a Kawamura, pero comenzó a moverse lento, suave, movimientos rítmicamente que hacían un sensual movimiento de cuerpos que era lento, armonioso, Kawamura sentía como la estrecha entrada de Syusuke estaba por enloquecerlo, era demasiado estrecho y quería explotar de placer y envestirlo de manera salvaje, pero no...

Se contuvo.

Syusuke comenzaba a sentir como el dolor estaba desapareciendo completamente así que comenzó a acelerar con sus caderas el ritmo de la penetración, haciendo gemir a Kawamura contra su cuello y después sentir una mordida suave en su hombro, haciéndolo jadear de placer.

El ritmo aumento en ambos, progresivamente iban cada vez más y más rápido gimiendo descontroladamente mientras que Kawamura apoyaba sus manos en el colchón para no caer completamente contra el tensai que estaba debajo de su cuerpo, seguían moviéndose, seguían gimiendo enloquecidos.

Syusuke por su parte, estaba aferrado a la espalda de Takashi mientras que él también se movía frenéticamente en la cama, sabia que el día que hiciera el amor con Kawamura, seria el día más hermoso de todos, sabia a la perfección que el estar con él de esta forma tan intima era la entrega total de todo y el fin de todos sus amantes y conquistas.

Lo sabia y no le importaba, lo daría todo por que Kawamura le perdonara.

Pronto, comenzaron a sentir como explotarían tarde o temprano, que estaba cerca el clímax de ambos así que se besaron intensamente, Kawamura, dejó el soporte de sus brazos para abrazar a Syusuke, aunque caía completamente sobre él, el peso de Taka-san, fue bien recibido con un abrazo posesivo y un beso más que apasionado.

Cuando sintieron que todo terminaba se separaron del beso para que Kawamura arqueara lentamente la espalda mientras dejaba salir todo dentro de Syusuke que a su vez, se contorsiono en la cama apretando con una mano la sabana y con la otra arañaba la espalda de Kawamura, dejando salir todo manchando el abdomen y vientre de ambos.

El éxtasis era demasiado, la respiración estaba agitada, la piel perlada del sudor y sus miradas fijas, ojos azul mar contra ojos miel.

Kawamura, cayó al lado de Syusuke completamente exhausto, jamás creyó sentir tal placer, y la verdad quería repetirlo las veces que fueran en especial con el chico que amaba y que ahora estaba acercándose a él y se acomodaba en su pecho.

Kawamura le miró, le amaba, definitivamente amaba a ese chico que compartía ahora la cama, pero le partía el alma y el corazón el saber que lo estaba engañando de forma cruel y vil.

Desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede, Taka-san?

-Formalicemos lo nuestro...

-¿Mande?... –Syusuke creó escuchar mal

Kawamura volteo a verle.

-Formalicemos lo nuestro... que todos sepan que te amo ...

-Pero Taka-san...

-Sería la mejor forma de demostrarme que me amas...

Syusuke se mordió los labios, definitivamente era cierto, y suspirando, mentalmente le dijo adiós a todos sus amantes, enviándoles un beso entre pensamientos que físicamente jamás llegaría.

-Si... acepto...

Kawamura le miró para acomodarse de lado en la cama y atraer a Syusuke a su cuerpo, aun desnudo.

-Tengo Frío Taka-san. –dijo Syusuke de forma inocente mientras que bostezaba

Kawamura, no dijo nada y solo tomo la sabana y la manta que habían caído al suelo para acomodarlas sobre sus cuerpos, tapando su desnudez mientras que Fuji se acomodaba en sus brazos.

-Taka-san... perdóname..

-¿Por qué?... –dijo suavemente preocupado para tomarle del mentón y ver sus hermosos ojos zafiros, cubiertos de lagrimas.

-Por todo el daño que te hice...

-Ya todo está olvidado... así que ya... no vuelvas a decir eso, si?

-Te amo Taka-san...

-Solo... –dijo con carita inocente mirando hacia arriba.

-Solo que? –pregunto intrigado Syusuke.

-Me gustaría una lista completa de tus amantes. –dijo suavemente para sonreír divertido.

Syusuke le mordió el hombro con algo de fuerza para después besar la marca.

-No lo sueñes.. –dijo dándole la espalda, a lo que Kawamura se acercó para abrazarlo por detrás y le beso el cuello.

-Estás en la posición ideal...

Syusuke se giró y le pregunto con la mirada.

-Para hacerte el amor una vez más... –dijo con suavidad contra su oído, logrando un sonrojo sorprendente en las mejillas del tensai.

-Pervertido... –susurro con una sonrisa, repegandose a su pecho para bostezar-

-Algo... es tu culpa... –dijo mientras acariciaba el pecho y abdomen de su amante.

-Solo... déjame descansar si?

-Hmmmm bueno... –le beso el hombro y se acomodó detrás de él mientras le hacia mimos en el pecho.

El sueño poco a poco fue apoderándose de ambos, Syusuke entre el adormilamiento se giro para quedar frente a Kawamura y besarle los labios y después acariciarle el pecho y acomodándose, se quedó dormido.

FIN.

Diablos!... este fic me costó algo de trabajo ¬¬... pero bueno xD, creo que valió la pena xD, ya tenia tiempo de no escribir nada, bueno si escribo pero todo está ahí guardado en mis carpetas, creo que hay un Tensai Pair, un Dirty pair... talvez una diabolic Pair XD... ah si, a todas las leectoras de Venganza de la Strongest Pair.

Espero lean esto xD

Si habrá una segunda parte, es más una segunda, una tercera y un Epilogo . por todas las que me lo pidieron .

Las dejo!

Bye bye oxo


End file.
